Talk:Ascalon City (Post-Searing)
i jsut noticed on my factions character that ascalon city was a zone point for me without me have to visit it, is this a glitch or what? anyone else notices this? --TypoNinja 17:37, 26 August 2006 (CDT) : yeah that happened to me too, im not complaining though. i think it happens because when you get a character to post searing, ascalon city is on the map automaticlly. --Samurai Snack 18:33, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::It seems that Ascalon City is always on the map, whether the character is Tyrian or not. If you notice, as soon as the cutscene at the end of pre ends and the character arrives in post, Ascalon City is already on the map, even before you step foot inside it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.125.64.247 ( ) }. :::For pre-characters, you've already been there. --Kale Ironfist 01:25, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::And for non-Prophecies characters, no, it's not there initially. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:59, 27 May 2007 (CDT) My Nightfall character can't access Ascalon City. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.206.83.153 ( ) }. :Why not? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:01, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::I have a guild mate with this same issue. He says he can get to Lion's Arch just fine, but he cannot go East of LA. I'm not sure if this is a bug or not? Can anyone check it out? Thanks! --Tasiden (Dec 7, 2007) :::I ran from LA to Ascalon City with a Paragon who had not previously been there today (20071230, 6:58PM EST) without issue. -- TdT 20071230 19:02EST "Training Yard" Anyone know the purpose of the "Training Yard" located in Ascalon City? I've been staring at it for 2 years now and have yet to see a purpose for it. I have, however, heard rumors that it was originally intended for some purpose but that the purpose it served was never applied to the game. Does anyone know anything about this? There is mention of the "Training Yard" under the road signs topic indicating that this is the location of Skill Trainers (along with signs that read "Barracks"). In Ascalon City, for example, the skill trainer is not located at the training yard but, across the way from it at separate tents indicating a disconnect between the purpose of this "stand" and the skill trainer. If memory serves, the skill trainer has not been located at the Training Yard since at least 20051226 (when I started playing in Post-Searing). I'd appreciate any information because I'm insatiably nosey. -- TdT 20071230 remember the glitch at christmas time(in kammadam) were u could get stuck in the cage with the dwarf well it the same thing. if u click on it repedly ad run back and forth u get stuck behind. the only diffrence is you cant get out. PowFlower - Armored Cuddles "Trivia Modification" The city of Ashkelon's name was "corrupted" or altered to "Ascalon" by the Crusaders of the First Crusade. The city was finally destroyed in the Battle of Ascalon some time in the early 13th century. An interesting parallel, no? Can we alter the "Trivia" heading to reflect this information? -- tdt 20071230 19:10EST :Feel free to do it if you want, it seems a logical deduction -- Ricky 00:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Added Tdt 15:19, 31 December 2007 (UTC) One of two remaining What's the other city? 02:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Rin I believe --Gimmethegepgun 02:29, 9 September 2008 (UTC)